


101 Smut Drabbles

by St0rybr00ke



Series: 101 Smut Drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Choking, Come play, Domination, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Smut Drabbles, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rybr00ke/pseuds/St0rybr00ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>101 smut drabbles, send in requests!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Smut Drabbles

"Hngh..." A choked moan slipped past the gag in Murphy's mouth as Bellamy brought his hand down on Murphy's ass. The younger boy's ass was already red from swats before and his throbbing cock jutted out from between his thighs, pressing into the rough bark of the tree his hands were tied around. Murphy was naked as the day he was born, Bellamy still in his jeans with his hard cock bulging out in the fabric. The lights and sounds from camp were faint in the distant but Bellamy had shoved his handkerchief into Murphy's mouth. It made Bellamy's cock throb to see the normally smart mouth bastard gagged and unable to make a sound other than moans and whimpers.

"You like that?" Bellamy gripped Murphy's reddened ass cheek and smirked when Murphy whimpered and ground against his hand. Murphy's cock was red and throbbing painfully and he trembled as Bellamy leaned in close and nibbled at his neck. Murphy's cock was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. Bellamy reached out to run a finger down Murphy's shaft. The boy's entire body jolted as if electrocuted and Bellamy grinned as he brought his finger up to his mouth and licked the cum off his finger. "You taste so fuckin' good." Bellamy murmured as he slipped his wet finger out of his mouth and traced Murphy's tight hole. He was met with little resistance as he slid his finger up into Murphy's ass. Murphy's eyes rolled back and his chest tightened as he rolled his hips. Murphy tugged frantically at the ropes as Bellamy slowly pulled his finger out and lightly stroked Murphy's quivering hole. Murphy moaned piteously as Bellamy teased his hole, slipping just the tip of his finger in and out of Murphy's tight hole. He suddenly heard a garbled attempt at speech come out from behind the handkerchief in his mouth. Bellamy slowly slid his finger deep into Murphy's ass, stroking the boy's prostate and making him squirm and groan. Bellamy reached up to pull the gag out and Murphy's gasping moans filled the air.

"Fuck me, Bellamy, now, I need it." Murphy snapped. Bellamy smirked and brought his hand down on Murphy's ass hard making the boy yelp in shock as he jostled his finger inside of Murphy.

"I. Didn't. Hear. A. Please." Bellamy punctuated every word with a hard slap on either of Murphy's ass cheeks. Murphy squirmed and shouted in pain until finally Bellamy stopped and let Murphy catch a breath. Murphy clenched his jaw and glared hatefully at Bellamy over his shoulder.

"...please..." he breathed out barely audible. Bellamy slowly undid his belt and grinned when Murphy shivered excitedly at the sound.

"I didn't hear you, Murphy, a little louder?"

"Please, Bellamy." Murphy ground out angrily. Suddenly Bellamy freed his hard cock and pressed it up against Murphy's hole.

"Please what?"

"Please... Please _fuck_ me. I need your cock in my ass, Bell!" Murphy suddenly yelled. Bellamy smirked and slipped his finger out of Murphy's ass and pressed the tip of his cock into Murphy's tight ass. Murphy threw his head back and groaned helplessly, unable to move as Bellamy split his ass open with his hard cock. Slowly and surely, painfully, torturously slow, Bellamy slowly pressed his cock into Murphy's ass. Finally Bellamy bottomed out and was buried fully in Murphy's tight ass. Murphy's eyes rolled back till just the whites were showing and he panted like a dog in heat. Bellamy gripped Murphy's hips as he suddenly began to pound into Murphy's ass with no warning. Murphy's body sagged as Bellamy fucked him hard and fast, taking out every bit of anger he held towards Murphy in harsh strokes and brutal thrusts.

"Shit, Bell, you're gonna me cum." he whimpered. Bellamy reached up, gripping Murphy's hips with one hand and grabbing a handful of Murphy's hair and tugged his head back to expose Murphy's pale, dirty neck. He viciously bit and sucked at Murphy's neck, leaving a string of bruises and hickeys as he pounded into Murphy's ass.

"You gonna cum without me even touching your cock? That's fuckin', filthy, Murphy." Bellamy panted.

"Shut the fuck up, Bell, I hate you for this." Murphy moaned out through gritted teeth. Bellamy grinned and fucked him hard and fast till he heard Murphy give a choked groan and suddenly came all over his chest. Murphy's already tight ass tightened further around Bellamy's cock and the older boy shivered as he shoved his cock balls deep into Murphy's ass and dripped his cum into the dirty, scarred boy's ass. Murphy whimpered and moaned as Bellamy's cum filled him and he felt Bell's cock getting soft in Murphy's ass. Bellamy took a deep breath and slowly pulled his softening cock out of Murphy's ass and tucked it into his jeans.

"Bell... Untie me..." Murphy groaned quietly, his wrists chafed and raw from the ropes keeping him tied to the tree. Bellamy smirked as he zipped up his jeans and ran his fingers through his mussed hair. He glanced Murphy up and down, admiring the way the naked boy's chest was covered in his own cum, ass cheeks red from the rough spankings, and his legs trembling from standing for so long.

"I think I'll leave you here a little longer. I might come back to you later and fuck your tight ass again, Murph." Bellamy chuckled hoarsely. Murphy's eyes widened and he instantly began to lash out and struggle against the ropes.

"Don't you fucking dare, Bellamy, I'll kill you if you leave me like thi-" Murphy's angry shouts were muffled into quiet yelps as Bellamy shoved the handkerchief into Murphy's mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll come back and fuck you again, might untie you next time." Bellamy murmured as he pressed a kiss to Murphy's temple. He grinned as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans and strolled away, leaving Murphy naked and exposed in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is so bad. Kill me. This was rushed and I was horny as fuck. Just. Yeah. Put me out of my misery.


End file.
